Clase de biología
by Dashian
Summary: Edward&Bella. Hablar de sexualidad en la clase de biología nunca había estado en los planes de Bella Swan. ONE-SHOT.


.

.

Clase de biología

**_Dashian_**

* * *

.

.

Las clases de biología con el señor Banner nunca habían sido un problema para mí. Ni por asomo; todo lo contrario, una hora de biología casi todos los días suponía buenas calificaciones… y compartir el escritorio con Cullen.

Cullen, como me gustaba llamarlo en mi fuero interno, o más bien, Edward Cullen, era el hermano de mi mejor amiga, el más ardiente, el más guapo, el más brillante, el más… _¡Argh! _

Si… a veces lo detestaba. Siempre obtenía mejores puntajes que yo, en cualquier clase ¡Hasta en lengua, por Dios!

Eso me hacía enfurecer, hasta el punto de querer golpearlo _ahí_, hasta dejarlo _estéril_. Luego me arrepentía, cuando me daba cuenta de que el deseo de estar en su cama _king size_ era mayor que el de machacarle _su virilidad_. Maldición.

Él era bastante… magnánimo y… calmado, paciente.

Su andar, despreocupado, como si no fuera un adolescente con problemas, y lento, como si nunca tuviera nada que hacer, me crispaba los nervios de vez en cuando.

Me entraban unas ganas terribles de estirar los brazos y con la palma de las manos empujarlo hasta que se diera cuenta de que su caminar con ese aire relajado y esa cara de 'paz, paz para todo el mundo' me… perturbaban.

No digo que sea un _hippie _de aquellos que van por la vida con remeras multicolores y signos de paz mundial…

De todas formas la personalidad del imperturbable Cullen no es lo medular.

El profesor Banner se fue de vacaciones.

A Hawai.

Al principio se nos informó sin mucha pompa que íbamos a tener un nuevo profesor de biología al menos por un mes.

La verdad, aquello no me importó en lo absoluto, estuve totalmente indiferente ante las palabras del director mientras estaba parado frente a la clase en nuestra aula, dando la noticia.

Lo que nadie se imaginó fue que iba a llegar una profesora con serios problemas y para variar un poco las tediosas clases, confundida totalmente.

Porque eso era un hecho que todo el alumnado sabía, ella era una pobre profesora confundida.

¿Es que acaso la locomoción y funcionamiento de los músculos esqueléticos humanos tenían algo que ver con el placer sexual?

Estoy segura de que la respuesta es no.

De todas formas, cuando quisimos hacerle saber a la profesora que estaba equivocada en cuanto al tema que debía enseñarnos, nos dijo que había cambiado y punto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, algunos avergonzados y otros con expresión de no poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Porque, de verdad y sin exageraciones, la señora estaba loca.

Partiendo por su ropa de total liberalismo y… bueno. Esto merece ser contado por el principio.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado al viejo, ahora?

— Puede que se le haya pasado lo frígido y esté…

— Lo dudo.

Rodé los ojos e ignoré el resto de la conversación que Lauren mantenía con su séquito de mujerzuelas.

Los murmullos se oían por el aula sin detenerse. El director hablaba con rostro serio sin percatarse de ello. O tal vez ya se había aburrido que todas sus charlas se vieran interrumpidas a cada minuto y ahora sólo se limitaba a hablar.

— El profesor debe haberse aburrido de esta pandilla de ignorantes hormonales — se me cayó la mandíbula y giré la cabeza automáticamente para ver a Edward. Aquellas no eran el tipo de palabras que salían de la boca de Cullen a menudo ¿Mencioné que nunca insultaba a nadie? Sin embargo, su humor era el mismo de siempre.

Él alzó los hombros de forma juguetona y me cerró un ojo. Luego se recostó en la silla y siguió con ese aire inmutable y relajado, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Yo volví mi vista hacia el director que ya estaba dando por terminada su olímpicamente ignorada cháchara.

De reojo vi a Ángela alzar su mano.

— ¿Dígame, señorita Weber?

— ¿Está enfermo, le ha pasado algo al profesor?

El director negó con la cabeza antes de que ella terminara su pregunta.

— Tan sólo son unas pequeñas vacaciones. En Hawai.

El salón entero murmuró con pesar, alegando lo injusto de la situación, que por supuesto, según mi punto de vista, era completamente justa.

Nuestras vacaciones ya habían pasado, lo habíamos disfrutado bastante. Además ¡Con qué descaro Lauren decía que se merecía vacaciones después de haber pasado todo el verano en su silla plegable en las playas de California!

Resoplé con hastío y a mi lado sentí una risilla _relajada_.

Volví a resoplar con más ahínco que la vez anterior.

— El enfado afecta directamente al corazón y a la larga…

— ¿Quién mejor que tú para saber eso, no? — dijo a lo bajini con ironía — ¿Te la pasas leyendo los consejos para tener buena salud, Edward? — repliqué sólo para que escuchara él, ya que el director aún no abandonada el lugar.

— Lo vi en el noticiero.

Lo bueno de contestarle mal a Cullen, era que nunca, pero nunca, se enojaba por nada conmigo.

Sonreí con presunción y repetí en mi mente, regodeándome, la palabra 'conmigo'.

La clase terminó y yo me paré con alegría, dispuesta a buscar a Alice.

Cuando estaba terminando de arreglar el bolso me volteé.

— Supongo que hoy tampoco caminarás conmigo ¿No? — inquirí con una pizca de aburrimiento, esperando la misma respuesta de siempre. Di un par de pasos y cuando Edward dijo:

— Supones bien.

Continué con mi camino.

Me encontré con los chicos en el patio, en el mismo lugar de todos los días.

Y diez minutos después de que me sentara a hablar de banalidades con ellos, llegó Cullen, con los audífonos puestos y una cara de distracción que sólo porque era terriblemente guapo no lo hacía parecer un adolescente drogado.

— Mi pobre cerebro aún no logra comprenderte, Edward — Alice no esperó a que se quitara los audífonos, lo hizo ella misma ignorando cuando Edward torció la comisura de sus labios indicando fastidio, aunque ese gesto duró menos de dos segundos. Su rostro continuó impasible — Bella y tú tienen la misma clase todos los días a esta misma hora, Son Compañeros — agregó, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra, como si le estuviera hablando a un discapacitado — ¿Por qué diablos no caminan juntos hasta acá?

Cullen entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió.

— Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para hacer las cosas — argumentó — y ya me lo has preguntado cada día a esta misma hora ¿Por qué crees que mi respuesta sería distinta?

Alice rechinó los dientes.

— Deja de ser tan racional y de ganarme en las conversaciones, estúpido.

— ¿Es ese un argumento válido? — la voz de Emmett resonó amortiguada, yo miré en su dirección y solté una carcajada al verlo empotrado contra el césped.

— ¡Cállate, Emmett! — chilló Alice.

— El maestro Banner se marchó a Hawai — comenté, esperando a que la discusión no se prolongara. Sabía que era un tema que a nadie le interesaría pero no perdía nada con intentarlo…

— ¡Yo me callo cuando quiero, enana! — Emmett se sentó luego de haber gritado con un tonillo de escándalo.

La profesora loca llegó el día siguiente a ese.

Su cuerpo menudo y pequeño entró al aula con desplante e indiferencia. Absolutamente todos se callaron ipso facto. Ella mientras tanto, estaba parada al frente de la clase, con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Sus gafas abarcaban la mayor parte de su rostro que era pequeño y sin arrugas. Tenía unas cejas casi imperceptibles y su cabello estaba tan despeinado que parecía haber sido electrizado.

Y sus ropas eran aún más extravagantes.

Usaba una blusa con variados colores y formas, abotonada hasta el último botón. Unos collares larguísimos, que le llegaban hasta el abdomen, colgaban con gracia, desentonando unos con otros.

Era lo más extraño de la vida, nunca había visto a alguien que usara collares de perlas, claramente de la edad de los cavernícolas, junto con unos multicolores con plumas moradas y amarillas…

Yo no era apasionada de la moda pero al menos sabía que combinar eso era querer el suicidio social.

Los pantalones le llegaban a los tobillos y usaba unas sandalias de cáñamo que dejaban ver sus uñas pintadas de un color verde chillón.

L-O-C-A.

— Buenos días, alumnos — articuló apenas todos se silenciaron.

La impresión que nos causó a todos quedó en el olvido apenas oímos su voz.

Miré hacia atrás y pude observar la incredulidad de mis compañeros. A mi lado, Cullen tenía una sonrisa y la miraba como si aquella mujer no estuviera vistiendo ropas ridículas, como si no tuviera unas gafas redondas _muy_ grandes.

De todas formas, no esperaba otra cosa de su parte. En su personalidad no estaba el burlarse de la gente, mucho menos considerando que él era un chico.

Son las chicas las que suelen criticar el aspecto de las personas, aunque apostaría que los hombres presentes estaban tan absortos mirando su atuendo como yo lo estaba.

— Dije: buenos días, alumnos — di un respingo.

Ante la suavidad y sedosidad de la voz de la mujer pequeña, todos respondimos amedrentados.

Su voz era como una melodía relajante y estimulante, ronca y suave.

Nos mandó a sentarnos en nuestros asientos y se dirigió con pasos pequeños hasta su escritorio donde abrió un portafolio y sacó un lápiz, una libreta y un disco.

— ¿Alguien podría ayudarme a encender este aparato? — indicó el retroproyector que colgaba en el techo y Eric, como siempre, tomó el mando y lo apuntó hacia el equipo.

Tardó unos minutos en encenderse por completo y cuando la pantalla del computador estuvo claramente enfocada en la pizarra, la profesora, que esperaba paciente en su silla escrutándonos fijamente, insertó el disco.

Los murmullos aumentaron cuando frente a nosotros apareció una fotografía de una sombra que, claramente, era de dos personas abrazadas.

Fruncí el ceño recordando súbitamente que el profesor Banner había dejado el tema de los fusiformes a medias ¿Acaso ella no lo sabía?

Spencer, el ñoño de la clase levantó la mano sin que yo pudiera verlo, ya que se sentaba detrás de mí.

La profesora frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza levemente.

— Profesora, el profesor Banner estaba enseñándonos sobre el tétano — terminó con voz de autosuficiencia, seguramente orgulloso de haber sido quien orientó a la profesora sobre su equivocación.

— ¿Acaso soy yo el profesor Banner? — inquirió con soberbia, nunca alterando el tono de su voz.

Algunos rieron y ella los silenció con la mirada. Era increíble como esa pequeña persona atemorizaba sólo con su presencia y su mirada.

Si alguna vez hubiera oído aquella voz de aspecto intelectual y tranquilizadora, nunca me la hubiera imaginado acompañada de una persona con aquel aspecto.

Estoy segura de que Spencer nunca más hablaría en esa clase.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Bernice Scofield.

Después, con rapidez, tomó todo su cabello y lo amarró con un broche brillante.

Sin más preámbulos se paró frente a nosotros nuevamente, y sonrió con calidez. Qué mujer tan extraña.

— Hoy hablaremos de un tema importantísimo. Uno que nunca se habla en los institutos, pero que debería estar presente para que los alumnos no sean ignorantes a la hora del empirismo — nos miramos entre todos, completamente perdidos — Y no se hagan los idiotas.

Apuntó el retroproyector con el mando y a continuación apareció el índice que, estoy segura, dejó a todos con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

_La relación sexual, coito, meseta, orgasmo… _

Miré hacia atrás para ver a todos con la misma expresión que seguramente también yo tenía en el rostro.

Volví mi mirada hacia delante y volví a posar mis ojos en la proyección. Miré el último tema y espiré con terror.

El número veinticinco yacía imponente antes de la palabra 'conclusión'. _Veinticinco temas_.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y el rostro se me enrojeció de un segundo para otro, como si mi cerebro hubiera recién procesado la situación.

Me atreví a mirar a Cullen que estaba imperturbable como siempre. Es más, su sonrisa era más amplia que antes. Fruncí la boca y alcé el rostro, tratando de no mostrarme afectada por la mujer ni por su disco con alto contenido sexual.

Los carraspeos aumentaron y al fin, la profesora volvió a hablar.

— Como personas responsables que son, y me atrevo a decir que la mayoría ya tiene dieciocho años, no tomarán esta clase como una broma, si lo hacen, obtendrán una gran _F_ — nos miró en silencio por un segundo y continuó: — espero que aprendan algo.

Aquello lo dijo más para ella que para nosotros. Y sin más preguntó:

— ¿Quién de ustedes ha tenido ya relaciones sexuales con personas de _sexo opuesto_? — recalcó lo último con un gesto de fastidio.

Me recorrió una sensación de incomodidad cuando miré de reojo el resto del aula.

La mayoría tenía una mano alzada.

Unos sonreían con altivez y otros tenían el rostro rojo.

Me hundí en la silla al ver que, junto con Eric y Spencer, éramos los únicos con la mano abajo. Respiré con dificultad cuando miré a Cullen, que tenía su brazo izquierdo alzado, mientras miraba su otra mano que descansaba en su regazo con interés.

— ¿¡Qué! — Oí la exclamación de Newton — ¿Te estás guardando para el matrimonio, Swan?

Junté los labios fuertemente para no decir alguna imprudencia, miré a Cullen que se removió en su asiento y pude ver su ceño levemente fruncido. Todos los demás se carcajearon por la broma para nada chistosa de Mike-cara-de-sapo.

— Apostaría a que usted, señor como se llame, tuvo eyaculación precoz en su primera relación — Luego de una fracción de segundo en la que no se oyó nada, todo el mundo comenzó a reírse más fuerte que antes.

Esta vez fue el turno de Newton para enterrarse en su asiento, con las orejas casi moradas por la intervención de la profesora Bernice.

— ¿Qué es la eyaculación precoz? — Entrecerré los ojos ante la estúpida pregunta de Spencer y todos se rieron con más fuerzas si eso era posible.

La profesora lo ignoró, comenzando nuevamente a hablar.

— Y estoy segura, además, que sólo dos tercios de los que alzaron la mano están diciendo la verdad — su voz terminó con todas las risotadas — Bien… — dijo con aire pensativo. Luego, se acercó a nosotros y comenzó con su exposición.

— Una relación sexual, tiene por función, asegurar la proliferación de la especie. Aunque, como ya se habrán imaginado, asegurarse de que el hombre no se extinga no es mi especialidad.

_¡¿Pero qué mierda…?_ ¿El director había visto el curriculum de esta señora? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de que estaba loca? ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría venir a un aula llena de hormonas a hablarnos del placer carnal?

— Cuando una persona es madura y responsable tiene la facultad de elegir entre relacionarse físicamente con una persona o no hacerlo — dijo mirando hacia Newton, que seguía totalmente avergonzado — por supuesto que debe ser con protección si no quieren que el resultado sea desastroso. Ahora comenzaremos con el primer tema de la unidad que tengo preparada — comunicó con satisfacción evidente — ¿Cómo es? — preguntó retóricamente, con una voz casi inaudible y en calma.

— Usted — apuntó imperativamente hacia Lauren — dígame ¿Qué ocurre cuando una mujer y un hombre tienen una relación sexual?

Lauren se sentó erguida, con el mentón en alto.

— Nos quitamos la ropa, luego—

—No — la profesora la interrumpió sin culpa y luego caminó nuevamente hacia el frente de la clase — estoy segura de que usted debe saber contestar mejor que ella, señorita — me espanté hasta tal punto que las manos exudaron agua, literalmente, y el corazón se me aceleró peligrosamente. La profesora me observó con detenimiento.

Me sonrojé y sentí aún más nervios al recordar que estaba al lado de Cullen, sentí su mirada clavada en mi rostro.

Me aventuré a mirarlo y las piernas me temblaron cuando vi sus ojos verdes, brillando con intensidad y una comisura fruncida en un amago de sonrisa.

Me volteé con velocidad y abrí la boca dispuesta a no ser avergonzada por esta profesora en frente de la clase.

— El hombre introduce su miembro, ya erguido gracias a la excitación, en la vagina de la mujer, ya lubricada para facilitar la penetración.

— Preciso — Respiré sorprendida por la respuesta de ella. Traté de tragar aunque mi garganta no podía estar más seca — Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Mi mente divagó por recuerdos agradables, para lograr que mi corazón se calmara. Ignoré la charla de la profesora y miré mis pies que se movían de un lado para otro, sin detenerse. Puse las manos sobre mis piernas intentando quedarme tranquila.

Sin embargo, mi tarea se vio interrumpida al ver la pierna de Cullen moverse, al igual como lo hacían mis pies.

Se movía de arriba hacia abajo, a un ritmo constante, mientras su mano, apoyada sobre la mesa, tamborileaba los dedos sin cesar, haciendo que el ruido fuese como una melodía.

Dirigí mi vista hacia su rostro, con el ceño medio fruncido.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su semblante reflejaba inquietud. La duda casi me consumió al verlo así, su carácter calmado había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nunca antes lo había visto así.

Seguí observándolo y sentí el deseo casi irrefrenable de guiar mi mano hacia sus cejas y estirarlas hasta que su rostro volviera a ser apacible, algo que continuamente vivía odiando. No supe por qué quería tenerlo de vuelta nuevamente.

El timbre sonó en medio del silencio sepulcral que había en la clase, a parte de la voz de la profesora, claro, la que no escuché la última media hora de la clase, y todos se pararon con extrema prisa y corrieron hacia la puerta justo cuando ella estaba diciendo que la próxima clase sería más entretenida. Sí, claro.

Me paré con el cuerpo agarrotado y por primera vez, Edward Cullen abandonó el aula primero que yo.

La turbación me hizo quedarme parada sin saber qué hacer. Aunque un par de segundos después me di cuenta de que no quedaba nadie en el aula, excepto yo y la profesora Bernice que trataba de apagar el retroproyector.

Me escabullí de la sala en silencio.

Llegué al patio donde estaban Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rose, como todos los días a esa hora.

— ¡Bella! — Los ojos de Alice brillaron con demencia — ¿Cómo te fue con Bernice? Ya tuve clases con ella, antes que tú — después soltó una carcajada.

Me sonrojé apenas la nombró y sentí la tranquilidad apoderarse de mí de inmediato. Alice rezongó cuando la sintió ella también.

— Jasper, déjame divertirme un poco — dijo entre dientes, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del susodicho.

— No — zanjé con acritud — ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir?

Alice lanzó un grito ofendido.

— Sólo quería preguntarte por qué Edward pasó como una bala frente a nosotros sin decirnos nada ¿Sabes algo?

Negué con la cabeza.

— Esto es un suceso, deberíamos decirle a Eric que lo publique en el periódico del instituto.

Fue una coincidencia que todos miráramos a Emmett con fastidio.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó con las cejas alzadas — son unos idiotas ¿Sabían? No hablo nunca más.

— Eso es imposible — argumentó Jasper y Rose se rió delicadamente.

Edward apareció después de unos minutos. Se sentó al lado de Jasper, en completo silencio.

Todos lo miramos esperando a que dijera algo, cosa que no hizo. Sólo se recostó en el césped y cerró los ojos.

Jasper se dedicó a acariciar a Alice, sin prestarle más atención a su hermano y Alice lo imitó.

Claro… los muy bastardos vivían con él, de algún modo se enterarían de qué le pasaba, además Jasper era un factor importante para conocer lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Bufé, cruzándome de brazos y desviando la mirada.

— ¿Y bien? — Observé a Alice — ¿Cómo lo hiciste en tu primera clase con la profesora Bernice? — inquirió alzando las cejas.

Esperé a que Cullen dijera algo sobre mi respuesta, siempre hablaba por mí para fastidiarme, pero esta vez no dijo nada. El no saber qué le pasaba me estaba consumiendo por completo.

— Bien — respondí con monotonía.

Después me recosté sobre el césped, imitando al hermano de Alice, dispuesta a que dejaran de hablarme.

— ¿Y se excitaron o qué?

Suspiré al ver que ese no había sido mi caso. El nerviosismo había sido demasiado como para sentirme caliente por las palabras de la profesora, que además, escuché a medias por estar mirando a Cullen.

— Estaba transpirando de tan excitada, Emmett — murmuré con ironía.

— La verdad es que lo único que siento en estos momentos es tirria — dijo Jasper con humor. Por un momento vi sus ojos moverse hacia Edward, o tal vez me lo imaginé.

— ¿Es cierto eso? — Alice intervino — ¿Tan malo fue?

— A ti no te preguntó si sabías acaso qué ocurría cuando una mujer y un hombre tienen relaciones sexuales.

— No, pero yo levanté la mano y respondí, Chase se suponía debía responder pero se atragantó con su propia saliva y nadie más quería responder.

Rodé los ojos con incredulidad. Ni en una situación extrema hubiera levantado la mano para responder semejante pregunta.

— ¿Y tú, Edward? ¿No cuentas nada?

— No.

— ¡Pero, bueno! Ya que no estás para la faena… te ignoraremos. Como te decía…

Los siguientes minutos los pasamos conversando acerca de cosas sin importancia, como casi siempre hacíamos, esta vez, sin la participación de Edward Cullen.

No considero necesario contar el resto de la tarde que fue como cualquier otra, la verdad.

Lo único digno de mención es que Cullen no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento, no sé cuál era su problema ¡Yo no le había hecho nada!

Por eso cuando llegó el momento de ir a biología el siguiente día, estaba más que irritable. Cualquier cosa que me decían me desagradaba y me entraban ganas de golpear a la gente… _Violento_.

Se me revolvió el estómago cuando sentí el timbre del instituto, señalando que ya había cesado el último receso de la mañana. Indicándome con sorna que ahora me tocaba biología, con Cullen y con la profesora Bernice.

Pensé que me había equivocado al entrar al aula, que tal vez la profesora había cambiado de opinión y teníamos botánica o algo. Pero un par de segundos después, ella entró con lentitud, observando a su alrededor; no había nadie excepto yo… y Cullen, agregué al verlo entrar con parsimonia hasta llegar a nuestro escritorio, sin mirarme.

Esto ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Apreté los puños y me dirigí a mi asiento.

Junté mis manos sobre la libreta y miré hacia delante con altivez, dispuesta a ignorarlo como él hacía conmigo.

— ¿Saben algo de sus compañeros? — Ella se acomodó los anteojos.

Esperé a que Cullen respondiera, pensé que no lo iba a hacer y cuando abrí la boca para decir algo, él me interrumpió.

— Creo que todos se han marchado.

La cabeza casi me explota de furia. Lo miré directamente y él luego de responder hizo lo mismo, sólo que sus facciones estaban gobernadas por una inusitada calidez que colindaba con la burla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora existo? — inquirí al aire, desviando la mirada.

Él se rió levemente sin decir nada.

Moví los dedos de mis manos sin saber qué hacer. Durante un momento esperé a que dijera algo pero aquello no ocurrió.

Lo que si ocurrió fue la clase… para mi total desgracia. TOTAL DESGRACIA, con mayúsculas.

No fue hasta que la profesora encendió el retroproyector que tomé total conciencia de que éramos sólo Cullen y yo en la sala. La que de pronto se empequeñeció tanto que me invadió la claustrofobia.

Tragué en seco y comencé a transpirar. No estoy bromeando.

— Nunca me había ocurrido esto antes, niños — murmuró media confundida — la mayoría siempre está ávida de aprender sobre estas cosas, para no llegar ignorantes a la hora de —

— ¿Va a cambiar la dinámica de la clase, profesora? — la interrumpí con una voz media chillona, espantada, imaginando mil maneras distintas en que esta vieja me hacía tener contacto físico con Cullen para alguna demostración de sus malditos veinticinco temas.

— ¡Señorita! — se tomó las manos, animada, observándome como si yo hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento — gracias por la idea, esto será más fácil dado que no hay nadie más en la clase. La clase ideal sería donde sólo estuviera el profesor y el alumno. Multitud es signo de problemas ¿Saben, chicos? Por eso no soy muy partidaria de las orgías…

Después se volteó, dejándome congelada en el asiento. A mi lado Cullen volvió a adoptar aquella actitud fría. Me di cuenta por su rigidez y porque no me volvió a mirar.

Bernice presionó la tecla en el ordenador y de inmediato apareció el índice endemoniado en la proyección.

Ella observó con detenimiento la pizarra y el rostro se le iluminó con una sonrisa triunfante.

Miré la pizarra con profundo horror, tratando de elegir un tema que no me pusiera en completa vergüenza frente a las dos personas en el aula.

_¿Kamasutra? _No… a esta señora definitivamente se le había ido la olla ¿Es que nos iba a enseñar las diferentes posiciones que podríamos usar cuando…?

Me estremecí, imaginando una situación donde nos hacía practicarlas con un compañero.

¡¿Y si lo hacía ahora? _¡No! _Maldita vieja ¡No podía hacer eso! ¡Yo no tenía idea de nada! ¡Era virgen, por todos los santos!

Llegué hasta tal extremo de histeria que pensé en arrancar del lugar para acusarla al director.

Cuando sentí la adrenalina de la anticipación ella habló.

— Hablaremos del amor y de la responsabilidad en una relación estable.

Solté una gran cantidad de aire, completamente agradecida de que por lo menos una vez en mi vida la suerte actuara de mi lado.

Podía soportar aquello… más que la sexualidad _y su práctica_, agregué con ironía.

— Bien. Usted señor…

Edward alzó la vista y murmuró su apellido.

— Señor Cullen, dígame ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usted tuvo una relación? De pareja, me refiero — aclaró sentándose frente a nosotros.

Y ahí fue cuando me volvió el desenfrenado deseo de salir huyendo de esa sala que parecía reducirse cada vez más.

No era una novedad que yo no tuviera con qué responder a esa pregunta, porque es una verdad universal y es perfectamente bien sabido por todos que Bella Swan siempre ha sido una soltera, históricamente.

Pero aquello era muy, muy distinto a tener que decirlo en voz alta y frente a Cullen. Era vergonzoso en extremo, era denigrante.

Me pasé las manos por las piernas, intentando quitar el sudor con el pantalón que traía aquél día.

La voz de Cullen me despertó del sopor en el que me encontraba gracias a mi propia miseria.

— Hace medio año, aproximadamente.

Me mordí el labio inferior completamente, cuando recordé aquél tiempo. La furia se me pasó rápidamente al recordar que Tanya ya había desaparecido del mapa y sonreí para mis adentros con satisfacción.

— ¿Por qué, señor Cullen?

El aludido frunció el ceño y me miró rodando los ojos levemente.

— Porque ya no me sentía atraído hacia ella.

La profesora suspiró, se paró y caminó hasta su escritorio.

— Esto parece una maldita sesión con el psicólogo.

Solté una risilla para nada disimulada cuando la voz de Cullen en mi oído hizo que se me erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

La profesora Bernice se volteó impetuosamente y nos miró por sobre sus gafas.

Edward se alejó de mí lentamente hasta quedar derecho en su asiento.

Tragué saliva al comprender lo que seguía a continuación, cuando ella se acercó mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Y usted, señorita Swan? — Inquirió sabiendo ya mi apellido, para mi sorpresa, y se sentó nuevamente frente a nosotros — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo un novio?

— Nunca he tenido uno — musité luego de casi un minuto en el que me aseguré de que mi voz no se escucharía ronca.

— Estoy sorprendida. Usted es una muchacha bonita, inteligente ¿Puedo saber el por qué de su respuesta? ¿Ningún chico ha demostrado preferencia hacia usted, señorita Swan?

Iba a responder que tenía toda la razón, porque según mi criterio era la salida más fácil para que ella dejara de hablar de mí pero Cullen, que en ese momento odié, habló por mí.

— Por supuesto que ha habido chicos detrás de ella — casi me pareció oír un tono de ultraje en su voz, como si lo que ella hubiera dicho fuera una soberana estupidez.

La profesora Bernice asintió levemente, mirándolo como si se tratara de algo extremadamente interesante.

— ¿Es usted uno de esos chicos?

Mi cabeza se movió compulsivamente y traté de mantener la compostura luego de darme cuenta de ello y de que además los ojos ya se me salían de las cuencas.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — dije escandalizada y completamente avergonzada.

— Usted no podría saberlo — zanjó estrictamente.

Miré a Edward con ansiedad, esperando a que dijera que no de una vez por todas.

Él me devolvió la mirada examinando mi rostro lleno de angustia. Después miró a la vieja bruja.

— Pobres aquellos chicos que alguna vez la invitaron a salir. Desafortunadamente para ellos, Bella no tuvo ningún reparo en decirles que no estaba interesada en ellos, en lo absoluto.

La profesora Bernice sonrió discretamente mientras Edward se giraba hacia mí guiñándome un ojo.

Fruncí el ceño completamente confundida.

— ¿Y ustedes han sido amigos desde…?

— Perdone, profesora, pero no veo cómo esto tiene que ver con el _mald_— me recriminé internamente por la palabra que iba a usar pero continué sin inmutarme— con el tema de 'responsabilidad en la relación y no sé qué más'.

Ella me observó con escrutinio.

—Tiene razón — contestó finalmente — Haremos unas pequeñas representaciones de una relación adolescente. Como no hay más alumnos ustedes tendrán que representar todas las situaciones.

Aún no había avanzado el segundero del reloj y la señora estaba frente a mi petrificado cuerpo y al malditamente relajado de Edward, recostado de forma informal sobre la silla, destilaba confianza y despreocupación.

Me enfurruñé murmurando improperios entre dientes, procurando que la gran muchedumbre del salón no escuchara la retahíla de maldiciones que iba dirigida hacia ella misma.

Vaya, recordé con humor negro cómo me encantaba usar la ironía cuando estaba enfurecida y o avergonzada. En este caso ambas.

— Tengo cuatro papeles en mi mano, elijan uno. No piensen mucho, al fin y al cabo usarán los cuatro.

Si las miradas matasen… aquella vieja estaría saludándome desde su tumba. Le arrebaté un papel y me paré de la silla completamente rígida.

Lo leí sin esperar sus indicaciones.

'_Un largo año de noviazgo ha pasado. Están en casa de él, viendo una película, mientras sus padres regresan de cenar. Cabe mencionar que han salido recién y siempre se toman su tiempo para regresar. De pronto la chica siente el imperativo deseo de tener relaciones sexuales en ese mismo momento'_

Alcé la vista interrogante.

— Usted, párese — indicó a Edward — tendrán que representar lo leído y tomar una decisión.

Después se sentó en mi butaca.

Edward llegó a mi lado y tomó las dos sillas del escritorio más cercano, indicándome con su mano que me sentara en la que quedó libre luego de que él se acomodara en la otra.

Avancé vacilante hasta su lado, con el corazón completamente alocado y el rostro enrojecido.

— Bien — murmuró con sus ojos verdes clavados en mí. Alzó una mano hacia el centro del salón y movió un dedo dejándome perpleja — el mando de la televisión — aclaró con diversión. Siguió moviendo el dedo y mientras lo hacía pasó el brazo por sobre mis hombros — querida novia ¿Qué deseas ver? — preguntó con galanura.

— U-una película — murmuré roja como un tomate, aclarándome la garganta luego del horrible graznido que salió de mi garganta.

Edward movió el dedo un par de veces más y bajo su brazo.

Me removió levemente y miré hacia arriba. Él hizo lo propio y frunció los labios, con una mirada elocuente.

— Tu turno — dijo pasando su mano por mi hombro varias veces, en un intento de calmarme.

Tragué sonoramente y me avergoncé aún más, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

No tenía idea de cómo decirlo. Estaba tan aterrada como nunca.

Pero de alguna forma logré hablar sintiendo que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

— QuieroacostarmecontigoEdward— musité sintiéndome una tonta, sabiendo que lo que decía era totalmente cierto y que de alguna forma él iba a enterarse.

— ¡No! ¡Deténganse! — pegué un salto cuando oí a la profesora Bernice. Había olvidado por completo que se encontraba presente — No creo que esa es la forma en la que usted le pediría a su novio semejante cosa ¿No es así?

La miré con odio, como nunca antes había mirado a nadie, pero su figura continuó imperturbable. Sus manos seguían sobre el escritorio, con los dedos cruzados.

Apreté los puños y junté los dientes hasta que el dolor me venció. Relajé un poco mi cuerpo, todo lo que pude, que fue bastante poco.

Me recosté contra la silla y Edward volvió a poner su mano sobre mi hombro.

Inspiré y espiré como Alice me había enseñado y luego me crucé de brazos.

Edward luchó contra mi cuerpo inmóvil y finalmente logró que estuviera pegada a su costado izquierdo.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirme, querida? — preguntó suavemente. Me espanté un poco y miré a la profesora que sonreía con complacencia.

_Maldita anciana loca… _

Al diablo. Abrí la boca sin detenerme a pensar, de lo contrario habríamos estado la siguiente media hora esperando mi brillante actuación.

— Edward… he estado pensando y… — alcé la cabeza y mis manos tomaron su rostro con violencia — creo que deberíamos pasar a la siguiente base… ya sabes a qué me refiero — musité, sintiendo como el corazón se me aceleraba por completo, aún más que antes.

— Claro que lo sé — respondió con el rostro súbitamente sombrío. Sentí su mano alejarse de mi hombro y con cuidado tomó las mías que seguían en su mandíbula y nos alejó el uno del otro.

Me entró el pánico, sintiendo el rechazo y por un momento mi cerebro creyó que lo que estaba ocurriendo era verdad.

— Bella… no creo que debamos — soltó de sopetón —… no tenemos un condón.

La burbuja tensa y extraña que nos mantenía unidos a Edward y a mí se rompió de un momento para otro, cuando la profesora gritó, literalmente, aplaudiendo.

— ¡Brillante! — Exclamó orgullosa — perfecto.

Me paré de la silla como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte e intenté desviar el rostro para que no vieran lo roja que estaba. Un tomate era menos rojo que yo en ese momento.

— Bien, tienen una _A_, los demás una _F_, por supuesto.

Imaginé que nos haría representar los otros tres endemoniados papeles, pero pasamos los siguientes quince minutos en completo silencio. No supe qué era peor, si tener que fingir que Edward y yo éramos novios u oír cada rasgueo cuando la profesora movía las hojas de su libreta, cada inspiración de Cullen, cada sonido del pantalón cuando mi pierna chocaba con la otra al estar moviéndose incontroladamente, a un ritmo constante.

El bendito timbre anunció el fin de la clase cuando estaba a punto de sacarme los pelos de la cabeza. Tomé mi bolso y huí cuando todavía el sonido persistía.

Me detuve a medio camino, debatiéndome entre si ir con Alice o no. Edward no tenía razones para romper su rutina, eso me hacía pensar que iba a estar ahí tarde o temprano. Pero por otro lado, podría existir alguna extraordinaria razón para que él no estuviera con nosotros aquél día, por lo tanto yo podría ir con los Cullen, sin tener que soportar su aplastante presencia, aún más aplastante hoy, luego de la bochornosa clase de biología.

Caminé tan lento como pude entre los estudiantes que se apresuraban a pasar el receso con sus amigos.

No iba a pasar el receso como una rechazada social… claro que no.

Ya encontraría la forma de que Edward no me redujera a escombros cuando me mirara con sus abrumadores ojos recordándome que la tierra ya debería haberme tragado.

Corrí levemente al patio. Desde lejos vi a Alice saltando como recondenada en el césped y a los demás recostados en él como de costumbre.

No había rastro de Cullen. Ya saben a _cuál_ Cullen me refiero.

Sentí las risotadas de Alice apenas iba llegando.

— ¡Juro que no la había pasado tan bien desde hacía más de tres días! — Alice rompió en carcajadas renovadas.

— Esa frase es simplemente ridícula ¿Sabes?

— Como si tú no fueras el rey de lo ridículo, Emmett…

Alice se volteó tan rápido que me dio miedo. Y cuando me vio esbozó la sonrisa más amplia que había visto en todo el día.

— Hola, Bella ¡Apuesto a que la has pasado magnífico en la clase de biología!

Bufé con horror, sintiéndome completamente avergonzada como por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de la mañana.

— ¿Y Edward?

— ¿Me preguntas a mí por tu hermano? — inquirí violenta, arrepintiéndome al instante.

— Ya veo — murmuró — ¡Volveremos en seguida! — su grito me tomó por sorpresa y también el que me agarrara del brazo y me arrastrara hacia no sé dónde.

— Alice…

— Me cuentas todo en este mismo instante — espetó apenas llegamos al asiento más cercano.

— ¿Qué pretendes que te diga, Alice? — Inquirí con aburrimiento — ¿Qué la clase ha sido un completo desastre? ¿Uno totalmente vergonzoso?

Ella me miró con aquella obviedad que odiaba. Aquella que me obligaba a entrar en detalles.

— Estoy segura de que la profesora les ha hecho el mismo ejercicio que a nosotros — refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos.

— Sí, pero estoy segura de que no pasó lo mismo en ambas clases — respondió haciéndome burla, a lo que le respondí sacándole la lengua.

— Ninguno de mis estúpidos compañeros asistió a la clase, sólo Edward y yo — musité luego de que ella me mirara un minuto entero esperando mi respuesta. Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa pero se cerró de inmediato, instándome a continuar — Nos hizo unas preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con sus estúpidos temas y luego tuvimos que representar una situación en la que éramos novios.

— ¿Y cómo lo pasaste siendo su novia? — Alice preguntó con picardía.

— Horrible, tuve que pedirle que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales, Alice — argumenté como si esa fuera una obvia razón por la que tendría que haberla pasa completamente mal.

— Me dejaste estupefacta con lo de los demás.

— Así estaba yo al principio… son todos unos malditos cobardes. Mira que no ir a la maldita clase. La maldita profesora es una loca. Lo único bueno fue la maldita _A_ que nos dio… Maldi—

— Ya deja de maldecir, Bella. Y volvamos. Después te sacaré más información, no creas que te has zafado.

Murmuré un par de maldiciones más y seguí a Alice.

Edward no apareció en el receso y eso me hizo un poco feliz, lo suficiente para que dejara de estar enfurruñada a un lado mientras los demás se divertían.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que supe al día siguiente, no me aparezco por el instituto ni aunque me ofrecieran ser millonaria.

Mi existencia, que ya de por sí era triste, se vio terriblemente traumatizada y todo por la clase del demonio. Ya no tenía palabras suficientes para blasfemar en contra de la profesora Bernice y su brillante idea de contarnos una historia pornográfica.

¿Había mencionado ya que su voz era atrayente, sedosa, aterciopelada, casi tanto como la de Edward?

Por eso me causó gran perturbación que llegara con unas hojas arrugadas en la mano, sin su jodido disco, anunciando que tenía algo interesante para esa clase.

Y sin más, comenzó a leer, dejándonos perplejos cuando su tono de voz cambió drásticamente.

— Había una vez una chica llamada Isabella.

Alcé el rostro tan rápido que la vista se me oscureció y tuve que agarrarme la cabeza fuertemente.

— Y había un chico llamado Edward.

— ¿Está bromeando? ¿Esto es en serio? — dije de sopetón y no pude hacer nada para remediar mi metida de patas. La profesora frunció el ceño mirándome por sobre sus gafas cuando me oyó con aquél tono de furia que usé.

— Si quiere podemos llamar al chico de otra forma ¡O mejor no! — Terminó gritando levemente — Lo mejor sería continuar con la historia en silencio, Swan.

El salón entero comenzó a murmurar estupideces. En seguida trabando situaciones que les permitieran tener un jugoso chisme sin que se desbaratara a la primera pregunta. Podía oír cómo se inventaban que Edward y yo estábamos juntos, que nos amábamos ardientemente, que teníamos relaciones desde el octavo grado ¡Joder, por todos los cielos!

El cuerpo me ardió de una forma poco natural, y no era por que estuviera cachonda ni nada de eso.

Era simplemente porque quería arrancarles las extremidades con lentitud a cada uno de mis compañeros, esperando a que sufrieran la mayor cantidad de tiempo.

Me imaginé primero a Lauren y a Jessica, que eran las más cercanas a mí, las que cuchicheaban sin reparo, sin pensar que sólo _tal vez_ yo podría escucharlas.

Me acurruqué en mi asiento con los brazos cruzados, dispuesta a ignorar su jodida historia de mierda.

¿¡Qué le ocurría a esta vieja!

El problema suyo era grave, su juicio estaba seriamente afectado. Mira que ponerle nombres de sus alumnos a sus estúpidos personajes que de seguro se montaban una escena de sexo, para variar.

Miré de soslayo a Cullen que tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. Su puño derecho estaba sobre la mesa, completamente cerrado, haciendo que las venas se marcaran aún más en su jodido sexy brazo.

¿Mencioné que ver sus vasos sanguíneos sobresaliendo sobre sus trabajados músculos me excitaba? Pues sí que me excitaba.

Pensar en ello me permitió un momento de distracción que se detuvo

— Estaban en casa de él, viendo una película, cuando Isabella le comunicó de una forma poco ortodoxa que quería dejar de ser virgen. Edward tan sólo la observó con cuidado, pensando arduamente en la proposición de su amada novia.

— _No tenemos un condón_, respondió él. Ella le dijo: _He ido con mi madre a un ginecólogo y me ha dado unas pastillas, ahora, por favor, ya sabes lo que quiero_, musitó la última parte con pasión lanzándose sobre él.

Comencé a sentir un dolor en el estómago y se me resbaló el lápiz que sostenía en una punta de la mesa.

Mis manos trémulas se precipitaron hasta el suelo para recogerlo y luego me senté mirando a través de las pestañas a Edward.

Había cruzado una pierna sobre la otra y su puño derecho continuaba de la misma forma, el otro estaba sobre sus piernas, de una forma extraña. No me detuve a mirarlo mucho porque la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento me sobrepasaba con creces.

No encontraba razón alguna por la que la profesora Bernice les hubiera puesto nuestros nombres a los personajes de su educativa historia. De su estúpida historia. ¿Qué se la había pasado por la cabeza al momento de escribirla? ¿O qué se le había pasado por la cabeza al ponerle nuestros nombres?

¡Oh, ya lo sé! Tal vez pensó:

'_Soy una amargada que no ha tenido sexo desde que se extinguió el hombre de Neandertal, es por eso que les joderé la vida a dos de mis estudiantes mañana'_

Vieja idiota, habíamos sido los únicos en asistir el día anterior ¡Y con esto nos pagaba!

Haciéndonos pasar el bochorno más grande de nuestras vidas.

Aunque sólo podía hablar por mí misma. Daba la impresión de que los pensamientos de Edward estaban bastante alejados de la narración de la vieja.

¡Maldito Edward! ¿Qué no podía decirle que se callara o algo? ¿Qué era ilegal hacer lo que ella hacía? ¡No podía ir a contarnos historias pornográficas! ¡Menos usando nuestros nombres!

—…Sus manos se pasearon, ávidas, por el cuello de Isabella, luego de que la recostara suavemente sobre su cama. Ella murmuró su nombre entre suspiros y luego se dedicó a desabotonar la camisa de Edward, con apremio.

Me tapé el rostro con ambas manos, luchando contra los sollozos que de seguro estallarían en cualquier momento.

Los demás en el aula reían de vez en cuando, muy bajo como para que la profesora los oyera.

—... El chico se recostó sobre su cuerpo con delicadeza, sintiendo la erizada piel de ella contra su pecho, cubierto por una leve capa de vellos. Mientras Edward besaba la porción desnuda de los pechos de Isabella, ella atrajo con ferocidad su cuerpo hacia ella, ayudándose de sus manos que apretaron su trasero para hacer la tarea más fácil. Edward consiguió abrir el broche del sujetador de Isabella, arrancándolo de una vez por todas, para poder observarla en todo su esplendor. Isabella no se amedrentó y juntó sus cuerpos nuevamente. Ambos gimieron ante la calidez de sus cuerpos que se tocaban sin que ningún centímetro de aire quedara entre ellos… Y entonces—

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado, imaginando que me moría y todo acababa. Porque aquello era una tortura, aunque no implicara algún dolor físico, excepto el que estaba comenzando a sentir entre mis piernas.

Porque aquella tortura me estaba matando casi literalmente, porque nada de eso era cierto, nada de lo que Edward hacía en esa historia iba a pasar en realidad.

Porque ni siquiera la profesora estaba hablando de Cullen. Era tan sólo un Edward cualquiera. Un jodido Edward cualquiera y una jodida Isabella cualquiera.

Abrí los ojos de par en par cuando oí el leve quejido de Edward a mi lado, volteé la cabeza sintiendo mi corazón exaltado de una forma apabullante, como llevaba hacía ya varios minutos.

Cullen tenía su cabeza entre ambas manos, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa, lo que lo hacía parecer como un niño desamparado y triste.

Reprimí el deseo de golpearlo en la espalda para que se sentara derecho. Mi vista se fue hacia la pierna que puso sobre la otra de un segundo para otro y tuve que mirar hacia arriba cuando sentí el peso de sus ojos sobre mí.

Su rostro estaba levemente inclinado hacia mí, debajo de su mano que seguía sobre su cabello alborotado.

Me desconcerté ante su ceño extremadamente fruncido y las cejas inclinadas de aquella forma que hacía ver a las personas tristes o bajo algún tipo de sufrimiento.

Sus manos dejaron su cabeza por algún motivo y se volteó hacia mí como en cámara lenta extendiendo sus brazos un poco. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mi respiración llevaba ausente como por un minuto.

— ¿Bella?

Aquello fue lo último que oí antes de despertar en mi habitación.

Me dolía la cabeza. Sentía una presión inimaginable. Y el calor en mis mejillas hacía que olas de él se esparcieran por mi cuerpo a cada momento. Me paré de la cama lo más rápido que pude, tratando de ignorar la cefalea y tomé ambos extremos del sweater naranjo, regalo de Alice.

Me deshice de él sin pararme a pensar si era muy ruda con mi cabeza. También lancé a algún lado de la habitación la remera con tiritas y cuando ya iba a desabrochar mis pantalones lancé un grito desgarrador que me hizo sonrojarme de forma infalible.

— ¡Bella, detente!

Edward Cullen me miraba desde mi mecedora, levemente perturbado. Seguramente debieron de haber sido mis dotes como _stripper_.

O tal vez mi semidesnudez.

Atiné a taparme el torso con ambos brazos. Y después con la misma remera que recogí a toda prisa.

— E-Edward… — grazné, _literalmente_ — ¿Q-qué haces en mi habitación?

Mi mente comenzó a divagar entre los recuerdos de aquel día. Ciertamente no recordaba haber llegado a mi casa, como hacía todas las tardes.

_¡Puta prof—!_

Tuve que sentarme en la cama porque mi equilibrio comenzó a fallar nuevamente cuando recordé las palabras que con tanta pasión relató la profesora en clases. Con tanta pasión que estoy segura los estúpidos hormonales de mis compañeros tuvieron que ir a los vestidores a darse duchas frías.

Y cuando recordé el preocupado rostro de Cullen me di cuenta de que me había desmayado en la mitad de la clase de la profesora Bernice.

— ¿Aún te sientes mal? — Edward se paró de la mecedora y se sentó a mi lado.

La cama se movió junto con su cuerpo. Eso provocó estragos en mí, aún más de los que ya había, claramente.

Cullen nunca había estado en mi habitación, nunca habíamos tenido esta clase de intimidad. Una sola vez yo había entrado en la suya, y él no lo sabía por supuesto. Fue cuando conocí su cama gigante.

— Me duele la cabeza, demasiado — murmuré mirando su atractiva pierna.

_¿¡Su atractiva pierna! _

Solté una risilla maniática. Qué estupidez de pensamiento.

No importa de todas formas, nadie sabe lo que pienso. Es por eso que seguí observando desde su rodilla hasta _aquella_ parte del pantalón que tapaba _aquella_ parte de los hombres.

— Tal vez sería mejor que te recostaras después de ponerte la remera que te has quitado frente a mí — respondió luego de mi ausencia momentánea.

Volví a mis cabales al recordar que sólo tenía el pecho tapado con mis brazos sobre la remera. La vergüenza se volvió a reflejar en mis mejillas.

Asentí débilmente y él se volteó, para que me pudiera vestir.

— Aún no — advertí al ver su ademán de voltearse para verme de nuevo.

Tomé las ropas de mi cama y levanté la almohada para sacar el pantalón de franela que usaba para dormir.

Me demoré un poco en ponérmelo porque la cabeza me daba vueltas a ratos.

— Listo, Cullen — me tapé la boca de inmediato al oírme.

Edward alzó una ceja y sonrió con aquella sonrisa cautivadora que me desarmaba.

Llevó una mano a su frente y agachó el rostro para rascarse con un solo dedo.

Y cuando me miró con aquellos ojos verdes a través de las pestañas, con la comisura izquierda elevada, casi me quito la ropa sin que él tuviera que pedírmelo.

_Depravada. _

— ¿Desde cuándo soy Cullen para ti, Bella? — se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared, mirándome con diversión.

_Desde siempre, sólo que tú no lo sabías, Cullen. _

— No sé, Edward. Puede que el desmayo me haya zafado los tornillos buenos que me quedaron luego de la clasecita de Bernice… — murmuré.

Cullen soltó una risa alarmantemente seductora.

_Tenía que dejar de sonreír y reírse así por mi propio bien ¡Jesús!_

— Ahora me vas a contar lo que ocurrió, por supuesto — afirmé sentándome en la cama — Estoy perpleja. No sé qué demonios haces en mi habitación — miré mi escritorio y el reloj indicaba las cinco de la tarde. Abrí los ojos, consternada — La clase de biología terminaba a las doce y media y me desmayé mucho antes… ¡Edward! Habla de una vez — chillé cuando ya había pasado un par de segundos en los que no movía los labios.

Le indiqué la cama con una mano y él, dubitativo, se sentó en la punta, lo más alejado posible. Fruncí el ceño.

— Te desmayaste, alcancé a tomarte antes de que impactaras contra el suelo. Todos comenzaron a gritar sobre la ética de la profesora y Ángela enfurecida fue a hablar con el director. No sé qué ha pasado después. El revuelo del salón me permitió salir contigo sin que la profesora se diera cuenta. Te traje a tu casa porque sabía de sobra que odias la enfermería.

— Supongo que después te fuiste a tu casa y… volviste recién ¿No? — pregunté temerosa de su respuesta.

— No — respondió sonriente — estuve toda la tarde aquí.

— ¿Qué? — grité alarmada.

Él acentuó su sonrisa.

— Me he divertido bastante — anunció mirando el cuarto.

— ¿Qué-fue-lo-que-dije? — gruñí entre dientes, casi tirándome sobre él.

Edward volvió a observarme. Su labio superior atrapado entre sus dientes.

— Nada que te gustaría saber — ronroneó con regocijo.

— ¡Argh! — Refunfuñé agarrando las cobijas en mis puños — ¡Eres un mete narices donde no deberías!

Cullen pareció aún más alegre que de costumbre.

— ¡Dime qué dije en este mismo instante! — Tomé las solapas de su camisa, en un patético esfuerzo de parecer amenazante.

— Bella, Bella, Bella — susurró sobre una de mis muñecas, tomándola suavemente — no sabes cómo he sufrido mientras dormías — crispó su rostro indicando dolor y luego sonrió mirándome a través de sus pestañas nuevamente — aunque no sé si ha sido más sufrimiento del que ya he tenido que soportar en las clases de biología… estando a tu lado.

Mi rostro se iba desfigurando con cada palabra que articulaba.

— ¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

— He tenido que usar tu ducha, espero no te moleste — mi mandíbula se desencajó cuando me cerró un ojo, juguetón. Y me di cuenta de su cabello húmedo.

— ¡Cullen! — Mascullé, roja y acalorada — ¿Podrías ser más claro? — inquirí con un tonillo de ultraje.

— Y luego a la profesora se le ocurre contarnos una maldita historia de sexo con nuestros nombres ¿Sabes lo que eso ha causado en mi pobre cuerpo? —Preguntó con abatimiento — Ya no lo soporto más — dijo con resignación — Además con tus sueños húmedos me has dejado bastante claro que deseas mi cuerpo tanto como yo el tuyo.

Me encontré con Cullen sobre mí de un momento para otro, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando estampó sus labios contra mi cuello, con salvajismo y dulzura

¿Acaso eso podía ser posible? Bueno pues Edward Cullen si podía hacerlo.

Tomé aire y cerré la boca junto con mis ojos. Descansé mis manos sobre la almohada, con los puños apretados y con Cullen entre mis piernas.

Estaba inmóvil, estaba consternada, estaba total y profundamente perpleja.

Estaba alucinando. Sí, era lo más probable.

Porque Cullen no podía estar metiendo su mano bajo mi ropa. Porque Cullen no podía estar haciéndome chupones en el cuello. Porque definitivamente Cullen no podía estar restregando su pelvis contra la mía.

— ¿A qué hora dices que llega Charlie? — su voz jadeante hizo que dejara de pensar por un momento y respondiera mecánicamente:

— A las siete.

— Perfecto — murmuró contra mi oreja, erizándome todos los vellos de mi cuerpo.

— Detente, Cullen — dije luego de sentir la tercera punzada malditamente placentera que me provocó Edward al empujar sus caderas contra mi pelvis nuevamente.

— ¿Qué, Bella? — gruñó entre dientes. Se alzó gracias a sus brazos y me miró desde una distancia prudente.

— Esto es extraño — sostuve su mirada todo el tiempo que me fue posible.

— Sí — Se limitó a responder y luego siguió esparciendo besos sobre mis hombros y cuello.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando Edward introdujo su mano derecha en mi ropa interior. Me estremecí cuando sentí sus dedos fríos como el hielo impactar contra la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo.

— Ed-ward — musité vergonzosamente.

— Ajá — murmuró Cullen, con sus labios a un milímetro de los míos. Su nariz acariciaba la mía por momentos.

Alcé el rostro un poco para alcanzar sus labios de una vez por todas, pero Edward se alejó apenas supo mis intenciones. Solté un bufido y volví a hacerlo esta vez mordiendo el aire. Haciendo que mis dientes sonaran fuertemente en el intento.

Él se rió pasando su mejilla sorprendentemente suave sobre la mía.

— Eres peligrosa — me dijo entre pequeñas risas o jadeos. No recuerdo bien qué eran. Y luego volvió a empujar su endurecida masculinidad contra mí.

Vaya qué endurecida masculinidad.

Ya era demasiado, sólo me faltaba hiperventilar.

La incertidumbre aún no se esfumaba por completo.

¡Era como en las malditas películas!

Cuando la pobre nerd soñaba que algún chico atractivo se enamoraba de ella.

¡Esto era exactamente lo mismo!

Porque para mí no era muy creíble que Edward Cullen estuviera sobre mí, tan encendido como yo lo estaba.

Porque ya llevaba al menos dos años detrás de su relajado y tonificado trasero.

Y que él de repente me tomara en cuenta, era algo patético. Si, iba a decir increíble, pero me pareció más apropiado decir patético luego de haberles contado aquello sobre los dos años de amor secreto… aún era secreto ¡Por supuesto!

_Sí. Patético_.

No había gemido nunca antes en mi vida. Sí, tal vez luego de carme y romperme un hueso (tan sólo cinco veces), pero esos gemidos bestiales y desgarradores eran bastante distintos de los que Cullen me provocaba con tan sólo hablarme al oído, comunicándome lo mucho que me deseaba desde hacía no sé cuánto tiempo.

_¡¿Qué?_

— Sí — volvió a decir alargando la _i_, casi gimiendo — me encantas, me encantas — repitió con vehemencia.

Sus ojos verdes me observaron con ímpetu y después sus labios chocaron contra los míos por primera vez.

No me creerán si les digo que nunca había besado a un chico antes. O puede que sí, dado que soy una patética nerd.

La lengua maestra de Cullen acarició la mía con ardor alejándome de la lógica, nublando todos los pensamientos coherentes que aún daban vueltas en mi mente.

— Soy virgen — no sé qué fue lo que me llevó a decir aquello pero me arrepentí al instante, me sonrojé con intensidad y alejé a Edward con toda la fuerza que me permitieron mis debiluchos brazos — _Dios_… qué vergüenza, quiero morirme — musité lloriqueando, tapando mi rostro con ambos brazos

— Eso ya lo sé — respondió medio hastiado — ahora, _por favor_, déjame desnudarte de una buena vez — su voz suplicante se extinguió apenas sus labios tocaron mi estómago.

Me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y estuve tentada a levantar una rodilla debido a las cosquillas que eso me provocó. Me abstuve de hacerlo ya que Edward no se habría sentido muy bien con mi rótula ensartada en su cuello.

Alzó su cabeza luego de dejarme un chupón al lado de mi ombligo.

Incliné el rostro justo a tiempo para verlo.

Pero qué chico… ¿Acaso pretendía dejarme marcas por todo el cuerpo? Me llevé una mano hasta el cuello donde me punzaba levemente una pequeña porción de piel. De seguro iba a notarse por al menos una semana…

Solté un gritito cuando sentí sus manos en mi trasero, moviéndolo hacia arriba.

Cullen gruñó levemente cerrando los ojos. No me di cuenta cuando ya tenía los pantalones por mis tobillos. Edward me quitó hasta las zapatillas tan rápidamente que no tuve tiempo ni siquiera para decir su nombre.

Se recostó sobre mí y mordió mi labio superior, espirando sobre mi boca. Puse los ojos en blanco sintiendo mi cuerpo en un estado peligrosamente gelatinoso.

Mis manos sólo atinaban a pasearse por el cuello de Cullen porque estaba completamente vestido y era la única porción de piel que podía alcanzar.

Apoyé mis pies en la cama y alcé mis caderas haciendo que Edward quedara en el aire.

Él se carcajeó apoyando manos y rodillas en la cama, siguiendo mi rostro con su nariz.

Me senté en el espacio que quedó cuando hizo aquello y lo empujé hacia atrás, haciendo que quedara sentado sobre sus pantorrillas.

Saqué cada botón de su ojal con premura y hubiera arrancado su camisa sin tomar en cuenta los botones, pero estoy segura habría quedado ahí mismo y además habría sido patético.

Rodé los ojos alzando las manos al aire cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba una sudadera debajo de la camisa.

Él se limitó a sonreír perversamente.

Cuando me deshice de la sudadera pasé las manos desde sus hombros hasta donde nacía aquel vello de color broncíneo, en su bajo vientre.

— La profesora se ha equivocado — murmuré mordisqueando su piel mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás — no hay vellos en tu pecho.

— Olvidas que aquél Edward no era yo — se limitó a contestar pasando sus manos por mi espalda.

Me despojó de la remera y luego el sujetador estaba sobre mi escritorio.

Solté un gemido lastimero cuando sentí el aire frío acariciando mi cuerpo tan desgarbado. Estrujé mis brazos alrededor de él para evitar que me viera tan de frente pero Cullen tomó mis manos y las apoyó bajo las de él a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Su boca se fue directamente a mis pezones haciéndome retorcer bajo su cuerpo cálido.

Sentir su lengua en tan íntimos lugares me provocó pequeños espasmos de placer, haciendo que arqueara levemente la espalda y enterrara la cabeza en la almohada.

Sus manos, que ya no estaban frías para nada, dejaron las mías cuando estuvo seguro de que yo no las usaría para cubrirme.

De hecho las usé para sacarle el pantalón que tanto estorbaba porque no podía sentir sus piernas.

Fue como estar flotando.

Su cuerpo contra el mío era puro éxtasis.

Estaba enajenada, buscando la máxima fricción posible cuando Edward bajó la última pieza de ropa interior que me quedaba en el cuerpo. Y luego hizo lo propio con la suya.

Sentir su masculinidad sobre mi humedad, que a propósito aumentaba considerablemente, me llevó definitivamente al límite.

Edward se refregó contra mi sudado cuerpo al menos cuatro veces, con lentitud deliberada, dejando que oyera sus pequeños gemidos en el oído.

Cullen aprisionó una de mis piernas entre las suyas.

_Oh… Oh. _

¿Es que la maestría de Cullen no acababa nunca?

¿Literalmente era bueno en todo?

Aunque mi impresionantemente limitada experiencia no servía mucho para determinar si Cullen era bueno o no en la cama… estoy segura de que nadie opinaría lo contrario si estuvieran con él.

Porque dudaba y estaba segura de que nadie más podría ocasionarme lo que él ocasionaba en mí.

Edward Cullen era un—

Mis pensamientos se vieron anulados porque Edward ni siquiera me dio tiempo como para conocer la anatomía masculina.

Me vi aprisionada por un agitado Edward y un terrible dolor entre mis piernas.

— L-Lo siento — murmuró — perdóname, Bella. Soy un maldi—

Lo silencié con un beso, olvidándome momentáneamente gracias a sus labios, del dolor punzante originado por su intromisión.

— Iba a doler de todas formas.

— Sí, pero…

— Cállate.

Se vio en la obligación de hacerlo cuando moví ligeramente mis caderas en contra de las suyas. Emitió un gemido sufrido y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

Me mordí el labio ante aquel gesto que me resultaba tan sensual en ese instante.

Volví a empujar mi cuerpo contra el suyo tratando de ignorar el dolor que comenzaba a aminorar.

Edward no volvió a abrir la boca y estuve feliz de que al menos una persona estuviera disfrutando esto.

No es como si yo estuviera sufriendo terriblemente. De hecho, no cabía en mí más felicidad al tener a Edward entre mis piernas. Aunque hubiera preferido su cama _king zise_, claro.

Solté un gemido tan alto que Cullen soltó una risotada dentro de lo que le permitió su propia calentura.

Solté un bufido y envolví su torso con mis piernas atrayéndolo hacia mí por primera vez, con rudeza, ignorando el poco dolor que sentía aún.

Lo hice tres veces comenzando a sentir pequeñas olas de placer que se extendían hasta mi estómago y finalmente reí con socarronería al obtener lo que quería: aquel delicioso gemido de Edward sobre mi hombro. Fue casi tan alto como el mío.

Cullen comenzó a moverse sobre mí con más rapidez al ver que ya no tenía el rostro desfigurado por el dolor.

Se afirmó con sus manos doblando levemente los codos hasta que pudo mirarme sin tapujos.

Me sonrojé y miré hacia el lado aunque la mano de Edward volvió a orientar mi rostro hacia él.

Esbozó una sonrisa a medias y continuó aquél vaivén constante con esa mirada que me encantaba, aquella a través de las pestañas.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y los besó levemente, alejándose para continuar observando mi rostro.

Ahogué otro de los tantos gemidos cuando sentí su pelvis masajeando mi clítoris y su boca levemente abierta, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido nuevamente.

Abracé su espalda y sus movimientos se intensificaron.

Sentí mi centro palpitar levemente hasta hacerse más fuerte y placentero.

Me retorcí sintiendo una paz inigualable, una comodidad que no había sentido nunca antes en mi vida, aunque estuviera mojada con el sudor de Edward y con el mío propio, aunque a veces sintiera brisas que hacían que se me erizara el vello.

Porque hacer el amor con Edward era el mejor regalo que alguien podría haberme dado. Porque sentir su calidez y su suavidad sobre mi piel era lo mejor que había sentido en la vida. Porque sus gemidos sensuales en mi oído eran mejor que mi grupo de música preferido.

Porque que el Edward me dijera:

— Te quiero.

Justo cuando el primer orgasmo de mi vida estaba recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, era indescriptiblemente perfecto y eso hizo que se me olvidara todo lo que no implicaba a Cullen y su cuerpo; lo que significaba una comodidad infinita.

Edward se recostó sobre mí con cuidado, acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho.

— ¿Por qué…? — Dudé por unos segundos — ¿Por qué me quieres?

Él se rió haciendo que mi pecho se calentara levemente.

Debía dejar de pensar en lo que me provocaba. Debía dejar de hacerlo si quería tener una conversación seria.

— ¿Debo tener una razón para hacerlo?

— Bueno… yo te quiero por algo ¿No? No he enamorado de ti con tan sólo verte… — le respondí azorada y en un murmullo.

— ¿Tú me quieres?

— ¡No es como que me hubiera acostado contigo por nada, Cullen! — dije sintiéndome insultada. Me sonrojé aún más cuando me di cuenta de que eso era mentira.

—Bien, lo siento, Bella, no era mi intención hacerte enojar.

Cerré la boca cuando estaba a punto de seguir rebatiéndolo. Porque sentí sus dientes mordisqueando uno de mis pezones con suavidad. Solté un quejido y Edward finalmente se sentó en la cama, entre mis piernas.

Observé su torso con interés, siguiendo las sombras de los abdominales que se marcaban atractivamente en su estómago.

— Deberíamos ir a ducharnos — musitó con diversión. ¿Y qué pasaba con nuestra conversación? Gruñí entre dientes cuando me paró de la cama y me guió hasta el baño, él caminando detrás de mí — Bella, creo que no te has dado cuenta pero estamos un poco... sucios.

El corazón me latió con rapidez recordándome a un tambor cuando vi la parte interior de mi muslo derecho, había una leve línea rojiza dibujada en él.

No quise mirar a Edward porque el rostro me ardía tanto que pensé que estaría morada o algo.

Edward se encargó de pasar el cepillo por mi cuerpo, enjabonándome por completo y como pensé que era injusto aquello yo también lo hice con él, aunque la verguenza de estar tocándolo aún no remitía.

— Eso explica por qué me ha dolido Tanto — dije remarcando la palabra _tanto_, cuando pude apreciar a Edward por completo.

Él sólo se rió con burla murmurando un '_y eso que no lo has visto en toda su gloria, querida_'.

* * *

Alice se dio cuenta al instante de que nuestra relación había cambiado de algún modo y después de su griterío y bailes de festejo por ello, nos contó a pedido nuestro que la profesora Bernice había renunciado.

— Después de tu desmayo, todo mundo comenzó a reclamarle que sus clases no le servían a nadie — Edward y yo nos miramos sonriendo estúpidamente — Ángela le contó todo al director y él no se lo podía creer. Y ella aún no dejaba la oficina cuando entró Bernice, dijo que ya no aguantaba a la juventud de hoy y se largó sin que nadie más supiera de ella. Me lo ha contado todo Ángela.

Edward se rió un buen rato y Alice lo miró enseñando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa de aquellas que yo ya conocía...

— Qué bien que se haya ido, ya no tendrás que ir a las duchas luego de cada clase, Edward.

— Te odio.

* * *

.

.

.

**Hace tiempo que no escribía ninguna historia y como ya estoy de vacaciones tengo algunas ideas que desarrollaré si es que tengo tiempo.**

**Ojalá les guste, chicas! :)**


End file.
